


A Blessing In Disguise

by GabrielsCupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/pseuds/GabrielsCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You summon Crowley to remove the curse your ex placed on you, and he makes you a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWildeBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/gifts).



> I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Damon. This was my first Supernatural fanfiction, I posted it on another site and no one commented. You have golden brown curls with red highlights and blue and gold eyes. Sorry if I write Crowley badly.

You stood back and waited after a few minutes of silence, you turned and walked away in a huff “I knew this wouldn’t work” you said, “God I hate my life, nothing ever goes my way.”

“Well it will this time luv,” a strange voice from behind you said. You jumped startled and turned around.

“Who are you?” you asked not realising the spell had worked.

“The man who’ll make all your dreams come true” he smiled, looking you up and down. He had to admit you were the prettiest soul-selling woman he’d ever met, and he had met many in his never-ending business of deals. He had to admit he was going to enjoy sealing this deal.

“You’re the crossroads demon?” You asked. God you had met demons before, you dated one back in the late 90’s, but he wasn’t very good looking, definitely not as good looking as this one, and after the break-up you hated demons. You tried to avoid them as much as possible, but they always seemed to pop up when you least expected it. Even this one was a little unexpected you were summoning the demon to have him lift the immortality spell, your ex-boyfriend Damon had cursed you with but when he didn’t appear after a while you gave up hope that he actually would.

“That’s me, the names Crowley, and you are?” He asked. He was making friendly conversation trying to keep the deal but also he was curious.

“Y/N, I’d like to make a deal” you said now slightly afraid, there was a reason why you didn’t associate with demons, but thankfully this time round you didn’t have anyone to lose.

“That’s usually why people call for me” He said light-heartedly. “What would you like?”

“My ex-boyfriend, he placed a curse on me so I must suffer through this miserable life for all of eternity. I want it lifted” you said almost in tears at the thought.

“What could be so bad about your life that you would want to be mortal?” He said beckoning you to walk to a park bench that was conveniently placed on the side of the road.

You followed him and took a seat “the nightmares” you mumbled.

“Nightmares?” He asked curiously, taking a seat.

“Every night, I fall into a deep sleep. I wake up in this dream world, my surroundings look like an old black and white movie. Its always the same place, the same day, the same time. I get off the bus and watch as my younger self also gets off. I follow after her, walking down the road towards my house. In the dream, I can never remember what’s going to happen but I always have this gut-wrenching feeling like something bad is going to happen. Anyway I follow her down to my house, I watch as she opens the gates, then there’s a loud ear-piercing scream. I run after her, I watch as she flings open the front door and drops to her knees by our mothers bloody corpse. I feel numb as my younger self and my mother disappear, I close my eyes as the colour starts to come back to this bleak world and when I open them again, I’m no longer in my house but in a dark room, with an operating table in the middle. I stand and watch frozen to the spot watching my best friend Y/BFF's/N life slowly fade from her eyes as my ex tortures her, I try to move, I try to help her but I can’t all I can do is watch as he finally shows her mercy and slits her throat. As Y/BFF's/N takes her last breath and my ex cackles maniacally at his work I start to gain consciousness. I wake up a few seconds later, to the sound of their voices saying ‘it’s all your fault.” You say in tears.

“Oh you poor thing.” He says consoling you “I tell you what, I’ll make you a deal…”

“Aren’t we already making a deal?” You interrupt.

“Shh,” he says placing his finger over your lips “don’t interrupt. What I was going to say was, I’ll make you a deal. Although it doesn’t look this way now, that curse is a blessing in disguise. Can you imagine what a fierce woman you could be not being able to die?” He stops looking you up and down “I mean you’re the definition of sex, striking blue and gold eyes, curly golden brown hair with natural red highlights, nice figure, blinding white teeth, nice rack” he says “I mean you could flirt your way out of anything, with the right training you could kick ass and nothing can kill you, so when something tries to attack you, you won’t go down you’ll just keep on fighting.”

You smiled at the compliment “thank you. So what’s the deal?”

“I’m looking for a queen, you keep your immortality, and I’ll erase your memories and replace them with new ones, no selling of your soul required, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I won’t be offering a deal like this ever again. So if you say no, I…”

“Deal,” You interrupted again “so how do we seal this deal?”

“With a kiss.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out about your feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TheWildeBard for your helpful comment. Shoutout to this brilliant writer, I recommend reading her stories, they're really good.
> 
> 'I really like this piece. You could totally continue it on, with chapters on Crowley and the reader's life together in hell. Maybe they fall in love? Maybe they just become best friends? They could rule Hell with an iron fist, maybe they have to battle Lucifer for the throne of hell when he comes back from the Cage centuries later? The possibilities are endless. You should totally continue this, though. I'm intrigued by it. It's really good and well written, too. 
> 
> Kate xx'

You awaken from what feels like a deep sleep, you’re not sure how long you had been asleep but you did know one thing for sure. You were craving cupcakes. You throw the soft, plush quilts off of your bare body and get up from your warm, king-sized bed. _You had always liked having a big bed, even if you did sleep alone. You never had to worry about not having enough room, besides the way you slept, you needed the space, to ensure you didn’t roll out._ _Your best friend, Crowley, often teased you about how you slept, saying you looked like you were possessed, and I mean, he should know._

You walk across the room to your large, antique wardrobe and open the big oak doors, with fancy golden handles you had to slide your hands into to hold. You grab your cosy, black, woollen night gown and tie it around your body, ensuring everything was covered, you didn’t want anyone in hell to see you naked, well except maybe Crowley. But he was a busy man, besides he was the King of Hell and could get anyone he wanted, why would he want you? You sighed sadly and stepped into your black uggs as you closed the door, before wandering out of the room and down to Hell’s Kitchen.

When you arrived you pulled out the ingredients to make a batch of your famous devil cakes, they were red chocolate cakes with a molten chocolate centre. They had red chocolate whipped cream icing, two chocolate devils horns on the top, two black M&M’s for eyes and a little chocolate devils tail hanging out of the side below the horns. Crowley loved them, he had a secret love for chocolate, not that he’d tell anyone that, the only reason you knew is because you went in his room to clean it every so often and found little stashes of chocolate wrappers hidden all over the place. It was either that, or he was sleeping with Gabriel.

You made a batch and put them in the oven, then out of curiosity you grabbed a bottle of Craig and made another batch. Who knows maybe it’ll woo Crowley, I mean the saying is the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, the saying doesn’t really specify what species the man is, so maybe it’ll work on demons. You sighed happily to yourself, “Mrs Y/N MacLeod, has a nice ring to it” you chuckled. Little did you know, Crowley was watching you from the shadows, he smiled wickedly to himself and began to plot.

At the thought of you marrying Crowley you began to sing as you pottered around the kitchen. “Well my ways were always wicked, and I never did believe, that I could ever change, but my angel loves the devil outta me” The song didn’t really suit but you liked that song, and it suited your voice. You were an alto, but your voice could get quite husky when you wanted it, so you could sing all genres of music, Rock, Jazz, Country, Pop, etcetera. You swapped the trays over when you thought the first batch was sufficiently baked and checked the time as you continued to sing. _9:50am._

“Never was that much for praying” you had plenty of time and as bad as you were at dancing no one was watching, so you began to dance as you sang “then he brought me to my knees” you dropped down to your knees, you chuckled at how awkward you must’ve looked but Crowley groaned quietly and pulled up a chair as he watched you from the darkness.

‘ _Not only could you sing but you could dance too, and quite sexily at that’_ he thought as he adjusted the tent in his pants. Boy was he going to enjoy telling you how he felt. You thought you heard something but shook it off as you continued to sing.

“Now there’s no shaking my faith, my angel loves the devil outta me” you got up off the floor sliding up the kitchen counter as you did. Crowley whimpered quietly and unzipped his pants, he wasn’t going to do anything he just needed some room, his pants were way too tight.

You pulled out the second batch and turned off the oven “I’m singing glory, hallelujah, can I get an amen, his loving feels so good, it oughta be a sin” You placed the cupcakes on a rack to cool down and stuck the dirty dishes in the sink, “I was lost but now I’m found, blind but baby now I see, my angel loves the devil outta me.” You pulled out the cream and began making the whipped cream, adding the chocolate and the red food colouring before making the sugar devils horns and tail.

“Show me a man who’s got a good woman, show me. Show me a man who’s got a good woman, show me. I’ll show you a man who’s finally learned how to sing.” When you thought the cupcakes were cool enough you added the topping, swirling the cream on the tops of all of the cakes, before you grabbed the black M&M’s and placed them just above the centre, you then carefully placed the curved red horns above the eyes, and then placed the red plaited tail with pointed spade at the end beneath the eyes. “Show me a man, show me a man” you belted “that’s got a good woman,” you let your hands travel down your chest to your thighs.

You then grabbed a cupcake for yourself and grabbed a plate “I’ll show you a man who’s finally learned how to sing, sing, sing” you grabbed a couple of both the cupcakes and placed them on the plate in the shape of a heart, then shook your head. “No way to full on” you mumbled taking them off the plate.

“I’m singing glory hallelujah, can I get an amen, his loving feels so good, it oughta be a sin” you grabbed the chocolate syrup and made a zigzag on the plate with it before dusting it with chocolate powder. “I was lost but now I’m found, blind but baby no I see, my angel loves the devil outta me.” You grabbed the cupcakes and arranged them in a circle this time, before singing the last line of the song “My angel loves the devil outta me, my angel loves the devil outta me.”

You smiled at your little performance and bowed to your imaginary audience, this action though resulted in your dressing gown untying, “shit,” you muttered quickly tying your robe back up as you looked around to see if anyone had seen and sighed with relief when you couldn’t see anyone. “Thank fuck no one saw me” you mumbled, unbeknownst to you that someone did see, and the spectator of your little private show was now a hot, flustered mess.

You picked up the plate and wandered off in search for Crowley. Crowley cleared his throat and quickly fixed himself up, he would’ve ran off to his room to clean the pipes, but knowing you were now looking for him, he thought better of it and ran off to his throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please comment. If you have any requests, or ideas for new chapters or stories, don't be afraid to leave a comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticisms, requests, etc. If you have any requests or ideas for chapters or other stories just leave it in a comment. Thank you. I'll try to get to it as quick as possible, but I'm currently going through my last year of high school (HSC) so I'm very busy. But will try to get to your requests ASAP...


End file.
